


Scorpion

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Pain, Slow Burn, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: Harry goes into a comatose state after he is attacked by species 8472. When he wakes up, they find out he was more conscience during those months than they realized.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_I had a similar fic that I wound up deleting on my other account. But I always wished they did more to that storyline of him being injured_

* * *

Janeway watched Harry as she listened to what the Doctor is saying.

"I had to put him an a temporarily induced coma. Sadly, due to how unique his injuries are, I am unable to assess when I will be able to wake him. It might be months, in fact, before I can attempt it."

"Months?" Janeway spoke, sharply, and the Doctor nodded, grim faced.

"Yes, months." He paused, before continuing. "We did take a beating with the borg this time," he told her slowly. "And keeping him on life support, in this stasis, _will take_ energy, and oxygen. Are you willing to keep him alive, still?"

She stared at him, quickly, as she realized what he was asking.

"Do you mean, do you want me to... _pull the plug_ on Harry because he's taking up energy from Voyager to live?" She croaked out, in disbelief. The Doctor looked unhappy, but nodded.

"It's the grim facts of things, Captain."

Janeway pursed her lips.

"Not for me, it's not," she softly replied. "The answer is *yes* Doctor. Keep him alive. At *all* costs." 

The Doctor nodded, and glanced at Kes-who looked relieved with the Captain's orders. Slowly Kes held Harry's hand as The Doctor gave him the shot to slip him into a coma.

"We'll see you soon, Harry," she gently told him. "I _promise._ "

* * *

But it wasn't as soon as she had hoped. In fact, six months later-and Harry was still in the temporary coma. It was the only thing, it seemed, from holding the alien lifeforms from attacking his body. By having it in stasis, they had nothing _to_ attack. So they remained frozen, in time. Neelix made daily visits. This time, not just for Kes, but for Harry. He had also insisted on decorating Harry's area of the sick bay to look like his quarters. The Doctor had protested, but quickly gave up. Tom, and B'Elanna, had also visited frequently-as did Chakotay. However, Janeway stayed away. Mainly due to guilt, and the pain of seeing Harry liike that.

Tom came in, off duty, as he usually did. He looked tired, from pulling an all nighter. But he had to see Harry.

"How's our patient doing, today?" Tom asked, in forced cheerfulness. The Doctor gave him a pitying smile, but Kes spoke.

"His vitals are doing very well, today."

"Hear that, Harry? You're having some great vitals!" Tom chipped in. Kes nodded, looking relieved.

"I have to clean his wounds," she apologized, and he shrugged.

"You want me to help?" He asked. The Doctor frowned.

"I'm glad you can remember your medical training while your friend needs it," he told Tom, almost coldly. "I could have used your help a couple of years ago-though. Tom had the decency to blush, and promised to do to better in that arena. The Doctor merely grunted as Kes handed him some medical gauze, and qui tips.

"We're trying to clean the gangrene from the cuts," she explained. "And keep him from being infected. Don't worry. He can't really feel the pain."

Tom nodded, and grimly continued with the qui tip. He picked at the opened wound. And almost gagged at seeing the bones peaking out.

"I know it looks bleak," sighed Kes. "But we are closer to finding a cure, I promise, Tom."

Tom sighed.

"I have to keep on having hope," Paris finally admitted. "For Harry's sake." Kes agreed.

"Hope might be the best thing for him."

As they continued to talk, they were unaware that Harry was semi conscience. Aware enough of their conversation, and silently screaming in pain that their scraping was doing. Uable to cry out for help, or move, from his own little corner of hell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I had taken a couple of weeks off to be with family-since I'm not sure if we could hang out with them during holidays regarding flying issue. But now back to writing really regular again!

* * *

Kes was trying to do everything to make Harry comfortable. But a part of her was thrown off balance, literally, when she felt a wave rush over her when passing Harry. She turned to the young man, and dropped her medical tray. The Doctor hurried over.

"Kes, what is it?" He cried out. 

Kes placed her hand over her mouth.

"It's Harry," she whispered. "I think...we didn't put him deep enough, in a coma. I think...he's still _conscience_ , Doctor!"

The Doctor sucked in his breath, and stared at the young officer.

"That's not possible," he whispered. Kes shuddered.

"I _feel_ it, though," she insisted. The Doctor frowned.

"Kes, could you possibly be sensing residual emotions from Mr. Kim when he *was* awake?"

She paused, a little uncertain with how she should reply

"Maybe," she finally, reluctantly, agreed. The feeling she had, though, was enough to keep an eye on the young man.

* * *

The senior staff was sitting around asking for updates. The Doctor went last, as Janeway was careful to save her question for Harry at the end of the meeting.

"So, Doctor..." She asked, with slight hesitation. "How's our patient been, recently?" She had rested her hand on Tom's shoulder, when she asked. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Yes, well," he started to reply, almost looking miserable. "There hasn't been much improvement, all around. "

"But that can be a good thing!" B'Elanna insisted, trying to feed into false hope. "Right?"

The Doctor looked so unhappy Chakotay asked the next question.

"Come on, Doc. Tell us."

The Doctor glanced at Kes, who had tears in her eyes.

"The other day Kes was sure that Harry was more conscience than we realized," he admitted. The others fell silent, as the Doctor continued. "Now, I at first had thought that maybe what she was feeling was a residual emotion. More so, I had _hoped_. But now Kes is feeling it more and more. And if what she says is even _partly_ true...then Mr. Kim is in great pain."

The others glanced at each other.

"But..." Tom sounded sick, and hopeless. "But you're working on a cure still, right?"

"Yes," The Doctor remarked, slowly. "But Voyager is still damaged from the continual attack from Borg cubes. I am constantly having to put aside the research to help other crewman. It doesn't seem fair to Mr. Kim. That he has to be put on hold for so _long_."

"So," Janeway slowly responded. "What should we do?"

The Doctor looked away, unable to glance at her in the eye.

"It goes against _everything_ I am programed for, as a Holographic Doctor," he sighed, miserable. "But I was wondering if we should....euthanize him for his own sake. To free him of his pain."

Silence, and Tom was the first to have an outburst.

"You mean to KILL him?!"

B'Elanna looked shocked, as Chakotay tried to reign her in.

"Mr. Paris, if Mr. Kim _is awake_ , then he is in _great pain_!!" The Doctor protested. Kes was blinking back tears as Tom continued an uproar.

"We aren't _killers_ , Doc! We're not like the Borg! We don't... _discard_ people, if they aren't useful to us!"

"That is NOT why I am suggesting Euthanization, Mr. Paris. And you _know it_ ,"

Janeway finally spoke.

"Do you have a chance at a cure, Doctor?"

The Doctor paused.

"Yes. I might... have more chances if we were more calm, and not fighting as much. "

"Fine," Janeway concluded. "There's a nearby nebula. We'll hide in it, like we did before. And work on the repairs, as well as Mr. Kim's cure."

The Doctor hesitated.

"Captain-"

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she told him, quietly. Still trying to be professional. "I could not...euthanize him...if there was a _smidgen_ of a chance that he'd be healed...I'd never forgive myself. I'm aware that is me being selfish. And for that, I _am_ sorry."

The Doctor sighed.

"Fine," he relented. "How about a time frame? If I don't find anything in the next six months...I'll bring it up again."

"That seems reasonable," Janeway agreed. Slowly they left, with Tom still glaring at the Doctor, as Janeway remained lost in her vows to bring Mr. Kim back to them.

They _couldn't_ lose him.

She wouldn't accept it.

* * *

Tom walked in with the Doctor, and Kes.

"Mr. Paris," The Doctor sighed. "If you're going to yell at me..."

"It's not that," Tom told him, shortly. "If Har' is in pain... I want to try and help remove it the best I can. I want to be sleeping here, from now on. And living here, off duty."

The Doctor scowled, but nodded. Kes was relived there would be more help. She watched, from the side lines, as she saw Tom be seated next to Harry.

When she was finally ready to give Harry his nightly shot she stopped as she saw Tom had his head resting next to Harry. And was gently holding his hand. Kes was smiling, as she quietly got the siring out and gave Harry a shot. She stood there, soaking up the image in front of her. As she was among the first to start to realize how much Harry meant to Tom. She vowed to keep that secret, until Tom was wanting to talk more. Until then, she'd take it to the grave. 


End file.
